This section will continue studies already initiated for elucidating the regulation of chromosome 21-directed anti-viral product(s) and their studies as a consequence of age. Concomitantly, we will apply other aspects of cell biology and somatic cell genetics that will make the means of transferring genetic information feasible. As these results are forthcoming, micro-methods will be evolved to study gene regulation at the level of one or a few individual cells as well as at the level of micro-cell populations.